The Mood Rings
by TR0UBLE maker
Summary: They were bound and chained from the start, no getting around it. The rings confirmed it, but who said they couldn't be stolen?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Blackened Dove -  
  
Dove: DOES!  
  
Disclaimer: -own Inuyasha. HEY!  
  
Dove: ^_____^ hee hee.  
  
Dove: Ohayo Minna-san! I had this BRILLIANT idea (not) of making a PERFECT Inuyasha story! ( man oh man is she LYING!) It might be confusing, so don't kill me just yet. This is my first attempt to write an Inu fiction, so be easy on me PLEAAAAAAAAASE. Even if you flame me I'll give you a cookie! Ok I'll stop my blabbing and we'll get on with the story! Enjoy!  
  
Inuyasha: Keh, as if! Wench.. dragging me here for your dumb ass FICTION!  
  
Kagome: In-u-ya-sha.-_-  
  
Inuyasha: What bit-  
  
Kagome: OSUWARI!  
  
Inuyasha: ITAI!!! Keh!  
  
The Mood Rings  
  
Scroll one :  
  
Dreams do come true, like it or not  
  
+ ~ + ~ +  
  
" Inuyasha !"  
  
Her voice was not far off. "Inuyasha! Over here!"  
  
And then he found her. A little girl with raven hair up to her shoulders was sitting on the swing with a bright smile waving to him. A little boy with silver hair the same length was running towards here with a heart warming smile. "I finally found you!" he shouted with happiness. She gave him a big hug and signaled him to take the swing next to her.  
  
"I have to tell you something" they both said. "You first" they both said in unison once more. "Okay I'll go first." Said the little girl. "I got you a present! Your mommy told my mommy that you were moving tomorrow so I wanted to get you something" she said with a hint of sadness.  
  
"Oh.I was going to tell you that. But I pwomise that we'll find eachother again" Inuyasha replied with hope. "Here open!" she placed a small box in his hand. He gave her a questioning look and opened the box with curiosity. Inside, there was a ring, and in the middle was a small thin strip of stone that ran fully around the ring. "What's this?" he asked totally confused.  
  
"It's a mood ring. See I have one too!" and she held out her right hand and there was an identical ring on her thumb. The ring was obviously too big to wear on her other fingers, and it could fall of her thumb if she wasn't holding it still by her other hand. "What's a mood ring?" Inuyasha slipped the ring on his own thumb, and looked at her with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Ojii-san buyed them for me! He said that a mood ring is a ring that tells what kind of mood your in. he said that these rings were special because it shows the other person who's wearing it's mood!" she smiled with glee.  
  
"The ring changes colors depending on the person's mood. Dark blue means your calm and happy, blue-green means you're trying to keep calm, purple means you're embearrssed or nervous(you know anything that makes you blush), amber means your annoyed, black means your angry, red's jealous ,blue is sad. Isn't it cool?"( ok ok I made some of the moods up..you'll see..) she finished.  
  
"Yeah! So if I'm happy then your ring turns Dark blue?" he asked. "Yep! And if I'm sorta calm than your ring turns blue-green! Oh but if one of us aren't wearing the ring than it doesn't work. So never lose it Inuyasha! Promise?" "Pwomise!" and they linked pinkies.  
  
The scene changed from the park and now the same raven haired child was running along side the car as Inuyasha had his face pressed against the window. He rolled it down and reached out for her hand.  
  
"I pwomise to never ever let go of the ring!" he yelled out the window.  
  
She ran faster trying to touch his hand. "Inuyasha! Please no! don't go you're my bestest friend! No!" And their hands lightly touched and she tripped. Inuyasha stuck his head out like a dog's head out the window with his own tears slipping. "Bye!!" and his mother yanked him back into the car scolding him for being so foolish.  
  
The little girl screamed good bye as loud as she could and got on her feet waving madly at the mini van disappearing from her sight quickly.  
  
Inuyasha woke up with sweat dripping off his chin. "What the hell was that?" he grunted while grumpily walking to his restroom and turning on the shower. He stepped in and wet his hair in the water and thought about that odd dream he was having every night.  
  
He looked up at the ceiling in thought and tried to remember if the dream was really anything important. He couldn't remember anything in the past. He was already nineteen and in college for god's sake. How could he remember something way back in kindergarden? He shoved the thought in the back of his head and concentrated on the shower.  
  
After he was done with his shower, he put on some jeans and a casual black shirt with a silver stripe running down his shirt on both sides. Today was a big day. The day he was moving out and into a dorm in college.  
  
He looked around his room and surely enough there were the cardboard boxes lying in random spots in his room from the night before. He was damn glad that he was moving out. If he had to watch his mother cry again he would go crazy! He already felt bad enough that he was leaving his parents, but he would come back for holidays. Wasn't that enough?  
  
He gave a long frustrated sigh as he heard his mother sniffling as she entered his room. "Oh I'm going to miss you so much honey!" running up to him and giving him a big hug. "The moving men (I forgot what they're called ahaha ^^;; )) are here, and ready to start loading your things in the van." She said with a few more hiccups.  
  
She brushed her hand on his shirt dusting off imaginary lint. It was obvious that Mitsuki didn't like the fact that her son was going to live far away from home.  
  
"Mom, you can stop dusting me off now. . . Mom. . .MOM!" Inuyasha yelled in her ear. "Okay honey. . ." she said hesitantly. As she took her hand away from his collar, (probably trying to perfect it haha) she saw a small lump underneath his shirt and resting on his collar bone.  
  
She gently took it out and smiled. "You still have this thing? How sweet. . ." she trailed off. "What.. what's sweet?" he asked with that adorable confused expression. "The ring. . ." "Keh that thing? I was gonna throw it away today," He said confidently.  
  
"But that little girl, gave it to you! I know you wouldn't have the heart to throw away such a thing." She smirked as she saw his shocked face. "Why so shocked? I know you like the back of my hand honey! I'm your mother!" She gave a triumphant laugh as she left her son with a light blush on his face.  
  
((Okay, Kagome gave him that ring, but he forgot and all he remembered was the "K" in her name, and his girlfriend is Kikyou, so he thinks SHE gave it to him..it'll clear up later))  
  
'Damn she's right' Inuyasha thought as he grumpily shoved the ring on the chain back under his shirt. He attempted ( I know I can't speel..haha) to throw away the ring many times, but couldn't come to throw it away.  
  
He was attached to the damn thing and didn't have a hell of a clue why. He didn't want to wear it on his hand because he would look like an idiot with a mood ring on his finger.  
  
There was this one reason why he couldn't throw away the ring. Every once in a while he would notice that his ring would turn a different color. From Blue to amber, and even sometimes black. That made him partially believe that the whole 'we know eachother's mood' thing a little bit believable.  
  
The men came into his room and started hauling his belongings into the moving van. Inuyasha walked towards the boxes by his drawer when a picture frame caught his eye. It was a picture of him and that little girl when they were in kindergarden. He could've sworn it wasn't there when he woke up.  
  
He hit his forehead with his palm. 'Stupid mother..' and slammed the frame down on the nightstand. He heard a crack of the glass, but chose to ignore it and started his way down the stairs with the last of his boxes.  
  
+ ~ + ~ +  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome sighed as she lifted one of the boxes off her floor and carried them downstairs. "Coming coming. . ." she mumbled. Kagome was going to college today and she really wasn't up to it. She didn't feel like going at all. She wanted to stay here at the shrine. But Noo, she had to grow up SOME time and leave the house. Souta had been trying to get their mom to give her room to him.  
  
She found out that he was even trying to auction off some of the things she wasn't bringing like her teddy panda and stuff like that.  
  
"Mommy can I have her T.V?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Her socks?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Her bed?"  
  
"No!!" said her mom in frustration. This had been going on all day.  
  
Kagome was going down the stairs carefully, and when she was on the last step, she tripped on something furry and fell on her butt. "Itai. . ." She said as she rubbed her back. When she opened her eyes she saw Buyo scratching at her to pet him. (Her? Ahah I don't know! @_@)  
  
"Buyo." she said in a devilish voice, before she scratched him behind the ears. While she was scratching a glint of light caught her eye. Next to Buyo was her mood ring, it must've fallen off since the ring was still somewhat loose. Even after thirteen years the ring hadn't completely fit any of her fingers, except her thumb maybe. (sad ne? ahah just kidding..JUST KIDDING!)  
  
She was starting to believe that the mood ring thing wasn't true at all. Her ring never turned into a different color. It was as if it was broken. Or maybe that boy..she couldn't remember threw away the ring ages ago. But she could never bring herself to throw it away or take it off her finger, because if she threw it away it would feel like a part of her was thrown with the ring too.  
  
The honk of the car brought her out of her daydreaming and she got up on her feet with the box. Walking outside and putting the last box in the moving van, she took one last look at her shrine, and stepped inside the car with Ojii-san, Mom, and Souta.  
  
She gave a long sigh as she ripped her eyes away from the shrinking shrine, and instead tried to ignore Souta and Mom fighting on what Souta could have from Kagome's room.  
  
'This is gonna be a looong drive'  
  
+ ~ + ~ +  
  
( I'm not in college yet so I have no clue how this whole thing works I'm just gonna make it up ok? So if I get it wrong than don't kill me! . )  
  
Kagome walked into the lobby with her suitcase rolling right behind her. She found a counter and asked the lady where her room was, "Excuse me miss can you tell me the room number for Higurashi, Kagome?"  
  
"Sure hun, hold on a minute." The woman began rapidly typing on her computer and Kagome took a glimpse at her tag. "Yuka. . ." she pronounced. "Miss Yuka" she corrected. Kagome slightly blushed in embarresment.  
  
She noticed that Ms. Yuka wore maybe three times smaller size in her clothes. Her shirt was definitely hugging her body very tightly, and her skirt was unbelievably short. (haha might as well be leather jk)  
  
Yuka's voice brought her out of her trance. "Higurashi, Kagome. Room 221"  
  
"Oh Arigatou," Kagome gave a small bow as she received a key and made her way up the stairs with her belongings.  
  
+ ~ + ~ +  
  
Inuyasha walked into the lobby and saw a raven haired girl walking away from the counter. He guessed that probably that was where he'd find his room so he walked up to the desk and asked for his room number.  
  
"Hanyoku, Inuyasha Room 222" Yuka replied as she gave him his key.  
  
Inuyasha took the key and walked towards the stairs without a word and carefully started lugging his belongings up the steps.  
  
"Men. . ." Yuka scoffed as she went back to flipping through her magazine.  
  
+ ~ + ~ +  
  
Kagome finally got to her room and put her suitcases on the floor. She was exhausted. Didn't they have an ELEVATOR here?!? She had to go up three flights of stairs before she found her room.  
  
The lock clicked and she turned the knob. Taking a step inside she flipped the switch and the lights came on. She dragged her boxes and suitcases in for she was too lazy to pick them up.  
  
Forgetting to close the door, she just left the boxes on the floor and plopped her body on the couch. She fell into a small nap. 'Just five minutes. . .then I'll go put up my things. . .' she trailed off as she fell into a deep slumber.  
  
+ ~ + ~ +  
  
"KEH!" Inuyasha grunted as he finally made it up the stairs. 'Damn stairs.' he thought. "Don't they know what ELEVATORS are for?!?" he yelled at nothing. He got up and started carrying his belongings down the hall looking for his number. '219.220.221.22-'  
  
"Eh?" he stopped at room 221 as he saw the door was flung open and the lights were on.  
  
He took some steps back until he saw a girl with raven hair sleeping on the couch. 'A girl with raven hair.hey wait I saw her downstairs!' Inuyasha thought. Right as he was about to walk away and into his own room, her arm rolled off the couch and hung while something round and metal hit the floor with a soft 'clink'.  
  
Curosity took over him and he put down his things, and stepped into the room to pick up the metal object. When he got closer to it he realized that it was a ring.  
  
Leaning down to pick it up his necklace slipped from under his collar to hand freely around his neck, swinging hard enough to touch Kagome's fingers.  
  
Her hand twitched and she slowly opened her eyes and blinked.  
  
Inuyasha froze as he sensed she was waking up. 'Oh shit..' he thought. He knew he was gonna get screamed at and called a pervert for going in her room he KNEW that it was gonna happen. He held his breath as she blinked and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
There was an awkward silence until the chain swung and hit her fingers again and she turned her eyes to the side and met with golden ones. (If I got a penny for every time I've read that I'd be soo damn rich ahhaha! RICH I TELL YOU RICH! BWAHA!)  
  
"Ah-Uh." Inuyasha stuttered as he kept on staring in her eyes while his ears twitching madly. 'Damn she looks A LOT like Kikyo,' he thought.  
  
Then Kagome broke the silence, "W-What are you doing in here?" She asked afraid if he was trying to kidnap her.  
  
"Feh" Inuyasha replied as he pointed to the door wide open. "You should learn to close your door wench."  
  
Kagome was fumed. Who did he think he was to call a girl he didn't even KNOW a wench?!? "Hey! Well you have NO right to call me a wench!" she screamed at him.  
  
"Dammit! Don't scream so loud!" Inuyasha roared as he covered his ears with his hands. (KYAAA!! HIS EAAAAAAARS!!)  
  
"Oh..sorry." She sat up and rubbed her temples. "What're you doing in here anyways?" she asked.  
  
"Keh your ring fell on the floor." He said as he picked it up and shoved it in her hands.  
  
"Oh thanks" she said with fake politeness as she slipped it back on her thumb. She was about to get up when she noticed a ring was hanging on a chain on Inuyasha's neck. 'hey that looks familiar..' she thought. She shook her head and said it was just a plain old ring.  
  
Then she saw Inuyasha straighten up and start walking out of her room. "Oh ah wait!" Kagome said. Inuyasha turned around to look at her with an annoyed look. "What now wench." He demanded.  
  
"Well excuuuuse me!" She grunted. "I just wanted to know you name."  
  
"Why should I tell you? What you wanna stalk me now?" he retorted.  
  
"Hey I just wanted to kn-" but she was cut off by the door slamming. "Hmph. What a rude guy." She said as she started to unpack.  
  
+ ~ + ~ +  
  
Inuyasha opened the door and scrambled inside with his luggage. It was really heavy and he felt like he was gonna fall any moment. He was wandering the stairs because he would tend to get lost. It wasn't HIS fault he got lost. (HAHA)  
  
"Hello there," said a voice. "Huh? What the hell?" Inuyasha said without hesitation. Then a man walked up to him. "I'm Houshi Miroku. You're my roommate I assume? Hanyoku Inuyasha?" he said with certainty. "What?!? I have to have a roommate?!? I thought we could have our own rooms!" He screeched.  
  
"Yeah right, what do you think you are, royalty?" Miroku scoffed  
  
"Feh!" Inuyasha walked out of the living room and into his own room. At least he had his own ROOM. \  
  
(Ok ok Inuyasha has a room, Miroku has a room, There's a kitchen, one bathroom, and a living room. PEREEEEETYY big ne? but everyone's like that..soo..yes I am one crooked and messed up authoress..heehee)  
  
+ ~ + ~ +  
  
Kagome was in her room putting in her things when she heard the front door open. Being overly paranoid, she took her plunger (hey her mom insisted it) and silently peeked out in the crack of her door, waiting for attack.  
  
She heard footsteps, and then a soft 'thump' on the ground. The footsteps came closer to her and she took the moment to run out screaming and thrashing the plunger expecting to hit whoever that was. "AAAAAAAAH!!" She heard a 'clonk' and stopped satisfied. Opening one of her eyes expecting the worse, she gasped and dropped her plunger immediately.  
  
+ ~ + ~ +  
  
"AAAAAAAAH!!"  
  
"Did you hear something?" Miroku was flipping the channels on the T.V.  
  
"Nope." Inuyasha replied. "Oh wait! What the hell? What's 'Cartoon Network'?"  
  
"I dunno, HEY someone STOLE MY NAME!"  
  
"MINE TOO! BASTARDS LETS GO KILL THEM"  
  
"Later, I wanna watch BayWatch."  
  
"Keh, hentai"  
  
"I'm a student, not a hentai"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
+ ~ + ~ +  
  
"Oh I'm SOOO sorry!" Kagome got on her knees and started to rub the girl's back. "I thought you were a robber or something!"  
  
The girl with the long straight hair rubbed her head and looked up at Kagome with a hint of pain. "Ah-it's ok, at least it was rubber." "Thank god," Kagome helped her get up to her feet, and asked her name, "So you must be my roommate. I'm Higurashi Kagome." She held her hand out to shake her's. ".Hikoto Sango" and they shook hands.  
  
Kagome helped Sango unpack her things and they had a nice chat. 'I think this year won't be so bad anymore' Kagome thought as she put up a picture of Sango and what seemed like her little brother on the wall.  
  
'Well it's nice to know someone with a little brother too,' she smiled and resumed her unpacking.  
  
+ ~ + ~ +  
  
Well.....that's my extremely crappy first chapter. Please read and review! Good? Bad? Hate it so much you want to throw up? Tell me! Thanks!  
  
.:Blackened Dove:. 


	2. Unpleasant Meetings

Disclaimer: I just can't bring myself to say it. You all understand ne?  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
OMG!! I had this chapter written BUT MY STUPID BROTHER ERASED EVERYTHING  
ON MY FLOPPY!! AGHHH!!!!!!  
  
I'll try to re-write this thing as well as I can. It's such a funny  
chapter. Quite hilarious!! I cant believe it was erased!! (  
  
I'm so thankful for all of my reviewers encouragement. You don't know how  
much this means to me. I really LOVE you all. And I mean it. Thank you!  
  
RoxyFoxy: ooh! Lucky number one! Thanks!! Yeah Inu's a jerk for a while.  
Stubborn male pride..lol!  
  
Katy: thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter!   
  
Daddys lil angel: yep! A PLUNGER! It's the perfect weapon for this story,  
ne? hehe!  
  
Inukagonly: im a good author? Really? hands you a truck load of cookies  
THANK YOU!!!!  
  
(no name): your review is by far the only one that has meant to most to  
me. I greatly appreciate you for opening my eyes. I really wish I knew  
your name (screen name for ff.net) because if you have written any  
stories I would be there in a blink of an eye giving you all the support  
I could. I promise I wont let my "talent" go to waste like other people  
do, and you've encouraged me to go far for this story. Dozen's of ideas  
popped into my head after I read your review. I totally agree with you  
that it's my choice. And I once again, greatly appreciate you for  
reminding methat! It's very comforting to know that someone actually  
understands. I hope you review on this chapter! I give you a gigantic  
Thank You!  
  
Inuyasha1991: Don't worry! I have a summer too! And that should be enough  
time to make up all the time I've wasted NOT writing! I promise I'll  
update as much as I can! I'll really try! Thanks a bunch for reviewing!!  
  
Kitsune-Kyuubi: Weeeell...since you said pretty please, SURE! Hehe,  
actually I would update anyways, since your so adorable! .  
  
Sei Kou Ki: It's JOO! Hahaha yeah I know it's you Ari! Thanks for  
reviewing ol' buddie ol' pal! You update as well! Or you wont live a full  
life! XB BWAHAHAH!  
  
Okay! I'm finished with my babbling! I just couldn't help but reply to  
you people! I couldn't resist! Hehe   
  
The Mood Rings  
  
Chapter two  
  
Unpleasant Meetings  
  
Tick.  
  
"Good morning Japan! Today is Monday, August 15, 2004! Right now we're on  
the next song of our hit band, Do As Infinity, with Fukai Mori! Don't  
change the station because you wont want to miss Shinjutsu no Shi right  
after! Stay tuned Japan!"  
  
"Fukai, fukai, mori no-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!"  
  
Kagome flung her wrist towards the alarm clock and it flew off the desk,  
only to hit her right in her face.  
  
She cursed at the clock and rolled off the bed , entangled in the clock's  
cord.  
  
"I s-s-surrender!!" she was still half asleep, and the first thing she  
thought when the cord was wrapped around her was that she was tied up,  
and about to walk off the plank.  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku were sitting at the table, watching the music video  
for Fukai Mori, when they heard a soft but certain 'thump' through the  
paper thin walls.  
  
"Did you hear something?" Miroku asked, as he lifted a spoon of Coco  
Puffs and milk towards his mouth.  
  
"Nope," Inuyasha replied, looking at the music video boredly, while his  
spoon of Fruit Loops missed his mouth and splattered all over his shirt.  
  
"Ah shit! That was my favorite shirt too!" he grumbled as he stood up,  
and walked towards his room to change. Right before he closed the door he  
heard Miroku laugh, "Idiot."  
  
(Haha, only INUYASHA would do something like that. LOL they're eating  
kiddie cereal! How charming! LOL!)  
  
When Kagome finally untangled herself from the "possessed clock cord" she saw the time. Her face turned white. She sprinted to the shower, but tripped on her blanket, which fell on the floor with her, and crashed into her wall face first.  
  
Inuyasha walked out of his room putting his shirt on while walking back to the table.  
  
(Insert Drool ladies!)  
  
Miroku heard another 'thump' except it was a lot louder, and it was starting to make him panic.  
  
"Inuyasha . . .did you hear that?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
Miroku sighed. 'And he said that he was an Inu hanyou who had sensitive ears..'  
  
Miroku glanced at his watch. "Ah, we should be going now."  
  
Inuyasha drank his milk down from the bowl, and when he put it down a milk mustache was the result.  
  
"Uh, yeah okay whatever," Inuyasha picked up his bag and threw it over his shoulder, so that his arm was bent and the bag was behind his shoulder, the handle securely held by his clawed fingers.  
  
Miroku gave him an awkward glance as he locked their door. "You know you have a milk mustache right?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at him confused. "A milk what?"  
  
"A milk mustache," Miroku dragged the last word exaggeratedly as if Inuyasha was a very slow person.  
  
Still looking confused, Inuyasha felt a drip of liquid slide down his lips, and he licked his upper lip, swiping all the milk clean off his face.  
  
"I was just saving that for later, Houshi."  
  
A lie.  
  
Giving an exasperated look, Miroku sighed again, and the two started to make their way down the stairs.  
  
Kagome hopped out of the shower, and forgetting about blow drying, hurriedly rushed out the door when she ran right back in.  
  
"OH MY GOD! I RAN OUT WITH MY TOWEL ON!"  
  
she shook her head wildly for a split second and rushed towards her room, and changed into her school attire, snatched an apple off the table, clamped her mouth on it, and raced out the door, slamming it shut and forgetting to lock it.  
  
Since she was running down the hall so fast, Kagome's hair dried in record time. But because she was going so fast, she was practically blind. Seeing the stairs in a fuzzy blur, she sped down them with jaws biting down even further into the apple.  
  
When suddenly, she whammed into something (or someone hehe) and crashed into the floor . . . once again.  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were walking down the stairs, when something whizzed past Miroku and slammed into Inuyasha with a muffled grunt.  
  
Opening one of his eyes, Miroku started to laugh insanely at the scene before him.  
  
(Imagine this ladies)  
  
Kagome was trapped underneath Inuyasha, their legs inbetween eachother, and Inuyasha's jaw was stuck on the opposite side of the apple, which happened to be covered by Kagome's mouth.  
  
They both blushed at how close they were to eachother.  
  
'Thank god for the apple,' they both thought in unison.  
  
Inuyasha, realizing how long he'd been on her, fumed as he tried to get off her, but his fangs were planted inside of the apple, so he had to lift her up as well. He wanted to curse at Kagome VERY badly, and it was for her sake that the apple stopped him.  
  
Miroku was still laughing, clutching his sides as tears trickled down his face while he rolled on the floor. Inuyasha glared at his friend and kicked him down the stairs, sending him rolling and collecting into a jumbled mess.  
  
When he got a hold of himself, Miroku stood up and walked back up the stairs while telling the fuming Inuyasha and startled Kagome what to do.  
  
"Well, if you want to talk, first of all, you need to bite down and chew your chunk of the apple."  
  
Inuyasha, too angry to listen, ripped off his piece of the apple by coincidence.  
  
Kagome, finally NOT on her tippy toes, bit off her chunk, and looked down in embarrassment.  
  
"S-sorry..i was in a hurr-"  
  
"Grr..SHUT UP WENCH!"  
  
Kagome snapped her head up to glare Inuyasha right in the face.  
  
"ONE, I AM 'NOT' A WENCH!  
  
TWO, MY NAME IS KAGOME!! KA-GO-ME!  
  
THREE, DON'T INTERUPPT ME WHILE I'M TRYING TO APOLOGIZE TO YOU!"  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and took three deep breaths.  
  
Inuyasha was about to yell at her again when Miroku coughed, making two pairs of angry eyes glare at him for interrupting.  
  
"We're going to be late to class, so could you and this very beautiful young maiden continue this after cla-"  
  
He was unable to finish his sentence for Inuyasha grabbed him by his collar while carrying Kagome over his shoulder and racing to the school at top speed.  
  
Kagome was screaming and pounding on his back, calling him unpleasant names as Miroku struggled to breathe.  
  
"PUT ME DOWN!! PUT MEE DOWWNNN!!!" Kagome was wriggling around in Inuyasha's grasp. "SFUT UPF WECH!" Inuyasha grounded out through his clenched teeth around his handbag.  
  
(That said SHUT UP WENCH up there just ta let you know )  
  
He finally stopped infront of the school, and Kagome was still pounding wildly on his back. Her feet were flailing about also, which made Inuyasha blush and Miroku drool.  
  
Inuyasha dropped her on the ground, and dragged an unconscious Miroku to their first class.  
  
Kagome, not too happy about the way she was put down, stomped up to Inuyasha, yanked his ear down to her mouth, and started to scream in frustration.  
  
Then the bell rang.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha started to scream at eachother.  
  
Ouch.  
  
Sorry it was so short!! But I thought that would be a cute ending. HAHA what a great way to start things off ne?  
  
Thanks for all the reviews!! Don't forget to review THIS chapter too! Tell me what you think! And if you have any interesting ideas for this story, please tell me!  
  
Til next time!  
  
Blackened Dove 


End file.
